Warriors
In every war that had been fought there have been those that have fought within them, men and woman who have taken up the sword to defend their home and challenge their enemies. But among them the Warriors stand above them all, for they are not mere boys swinging swords and maces around with enthusiasm. Warriors are skilled fighters, combining their massive strength, knowledge of weapons and martial prowess to defeat their foes. Yet these towering juggernauts are not some meat axe that can only be used to bludgeon or cut down an enemy. They are also natural leaders, inspiring their allies and spurring them to victory no matter the odds stacked against them. Awed and feared by their allies and enemies the Warrior is the archetype of a master of weapons and warfare. Every race flaunts their warriors, but few truly stand tall and are actually worthy of the title. For those who hold the mantle of a warrior and have fully mastered the ways of war and weapons can truly call themselves a warrior. For it is not just the brawn that is needed to be a powerful fighter, but to have the mind to know how to fight and win, that is the true sign of a great warrior. 'Histories of Azeroth – The Masters of Arms' For as long as war has raged, heroes from every race have aimed to master the art of battle. Warriors combine strength, leadership, and a vast knowledge of arms and armor to wreak havoc in glorious combat. Some protect from the front lines with shields, locking down enemies while allies support the warrior from behind with spell and bow. Others forgo the shield and unleash their rage at the closest threat with a variety of deadly weapons. The warrior’s battle cries embolden friends and leave foes cowering in fear. With legendary precision, warriors target the smallest gaps in armor and slice at hamstrings in a blur of steel. Every dragon slain, corrupted tyrant toppled, and demon banished from Azeroth has trembled in the face of these lords of war. 'Types of Warriors' There are many forms of warriors in the world; the few that take up the actual title are classified as warriors but many carry different titles and ranks within society. Not all are warriors, some are different. 'Berserkers' (Fury) Berserkers are ferocious warriors. They are uncivilized and brutal, relying on instincts, anger and raw physical might instead of tactics or fancy swordsmanship to defeat their enemies. Their rage is frightening to behold, and it allows him to smash apart his enemies while ignoring all but the most brutal blows. Always in a state of constant readiness, able to enter a blood rage at a moment’s notice, these tenacious combatants are unstoppable on the battlefield. Fighting with two weapons at all time, some wielding weapons so large a normal man would require both hands, yet he carries almost deftly in one. His ferocity keeps him from succumbing to wounds, even fatal strikes that would see him dead within minutes, letting him continue fighting until he simply dies on his feet. 'Arms': Warriors of Arms are very skilled fighters, relying on pure offence to defeat their opponents, unlike their Berserker brethren they do not fight with complete abandon. Arms warriors focus on precision and mobility. Fighting with both speed and strength and always striking at the opportune moment. Thought they use massive weapons to ensure maximum lethality they wield them expertly and without sacrificing any other attributes that would help them survive in a fight. Arms warriors fight with a mix of raw power and dexterity, hitting hard and hardly getting hit. That is their method when it comes to fighting, they strike at weak points in an enemy’s defences and do so quickly. Swinging weapons around that are nearly as big as themselves around with practiced ease, allowing them to deliver brutal punishment to anyone who is caught. Although they sacrifice defence, they still have a high degree of mobility on their side which they use to evade and strike. 'Cordonian': Cordonian warriors, an extension of Cordon, fight with defence, instead of being towering juggernauts that destroy anything in their path these warriors stand as solid walls that block and enemies advance. They protect strategic areas from attack or others that cannot face the punishment on the battlefield. These warriors sacrifice most of their offensive capabilities and mobility for defence, often wearing much more heavy armour and shields with a short sword. Although they lack the means to deal out the hurt, they are more than capable of holding their own. Where other warriors sacrifice defence for mobility and attacking, Cordonians are meant to be front like troops that hold off greater numbers and act as a buffer to hold back their foes. Even without much offensive capabilities they are still dangerous to face, thick armour and shield make them near invulnerable to any form of attack, even magical. Weapons and Armor Masters of arms and weapons specialize in many forms of combat, from hand to hand to using the most basic to advanced weapons. Because of this it is rare to find a warrior who wields not only the same weapons, but also has the same skill. Weapons: Bows, Crossbows, Guns, Dagger, Fist Weapon, Staff, Polearms, One-handed and Two-handed Sword, Axe and Mace. Armor: Cloth, Leather, Mail, Plate, Shield Notable Warriors Drekhve Steelrage - A Tauren Youngblood aspiring to be a Tauren Brave, the elite fighting force of their race. Considered a Cordonian, specializes in the Sword and Shield. Teranol - A Tauren Brave and leader of a Tauren Warband in the Barrens, Drekhve's commanding officer and superior. Yureel - A Youngblood part of a Warband in the Barrens, a close friend to Drekhve. Besuma - A Youngbood part of a Warband in the Barrens, a close friend to Drekhve. Pained - A Night Elf Warrior, bodyguard to Jaina Proudmoore. Considered a Master of Arms and wields a Claymore. Investigator Tarem: A skilled swordsman and investigator for Theramore, a Duelist rather than a Berserker. Navigation